The OTHER Man
by A. Michael Jones
Summary: When all her dreams are crushed, Sana leaves home and finds her self in a new town, and works for a pizza parlor she worked in back home, only to find a new dream and a new friend. Will this dream last and will this friend be a part of her new dream. Aaron so wants her to be. He wants her to be the friend he falls in love with. Will this and can this happen for them ?


**_PROLOGUE_**

She had just graduated high school, and she was speechless when Daniel got down on his knee and opened the small Box, in front of her. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done and she was happy, everything was beginning to turn out the way she wanted it to be. Him asking her at her graduation party, was the most unexpected gift she got that night. Well one unexpected gift any way. The other gift, was from her parents. A car. Daniel and Sana were both so happy and so in love with each other nothing could ever tear them away from each other. Everything was going so well, they finally had a date set. They had a wedding organizer, the music. Everything needed for the perfect Wedding. It was going to be perfect. She knew it too.

II

Aaron had just gone through a traumatic experience. He had just lost a dear friend. It wasn't to death he lost her, he lost her to another guy. He couldn't help but feel this strange pain inside his heart. It hadn't even been a month, but he always thought of her as a friend and so did she. But sometimes even friends part ways. It troubled him deeply, why couldn't he even hold on to a friend. What did he do wrong? He thought to himself as he looked up to the midnight sky, tears running down his face. he knew this was for the best. He had to let her go. The way she talked about this other guy, he could tell she was truly happy. He just looked down to the knife he held in his right hand. Thinking about this, thinking if it was the right thing for him to do. Was Suicide really the answer here ? He thought deeply to himself. He knew in his heart it wasn't. but some where in his mind, it was right.

III

It had been raining hard the night before their wedding day. She was going to be Mrs. Sana Greene. She couldn't hold her excitement in as she tried on her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful in it. It fit her the way she wanted it too. It showed off her perfect brown eyes and her one in a million smile. She couldn't sleep at all that night and just looked at her self in the full-size mirror in front of her. It was a dream come true, like that out of any fairy tale. The perfect bride, the perfect man everything was going to work out, and she knew it in her heart too. Nothing could rip the smile she had on her face right now. She soon slipped off the dress slowly and easily and into her silk, flannel pajama's getting ready for bed.

IV

Aaron soon dropped the knife out of his hands and fell to his knees and cried out as it was raining on him now. The rain showed him no comfort, just rain was all it was. Even with it being cold outside, he didn't even wear a coat, he wanted to get sick. Maybe being sick was the best thing for him right now. Sick and alone, yeah that was all he needed right now. Be alone he thought to himself. Nothing or no one could hurt him if he was alone. He slowly lifted his head up and felt the coldness of the rain hit his face as he opened his eyes and saw a shooting star and made a wish to it.

V

That morning when Sana woke up, she saw Daniel sitting in the chair, having watched her sleep and sighed out. She slowly adjusted her eyes and smiled at him. "Are you ready for today? I know I am, I am so excited to become Mrs. Sana greene. Are you ready to become Mr. Greene?" He slowly let out another sigh and stood up going to her side on the bed now. "Actually, I have been doing a lot of thinking about that. I don't think you want to hear what I have to say?"  
"Just tell me anyway Daniel. It's okay. it's not like you are going to tell me we can't get married. That would just break my heart. I don't want you to say anything like that to me, cause I don't think I could take that." He soon let out a small chuckle then adjusted his t-shirt collar and lowered his head.  
"Yes, I am saying that. I am sorry, It doesn't feel right to me. I just want us to stay friends. It's just the way I feel right now. Marriage is a big step for both of us and I don't think I can handle that just yet. Maybe in time, when we are older we will be ready for it." His words reached her heart and broke it into millions of tiny pieces. She couldn't stay here anymore. She had to go somewhere else and start new again. Do things others were afraid to do, and succeed at it. With that, and tears in her face and all her bags packed and loaded in her new car, loved and hugged all her family before she drove off.


End file.
